


After The Eclipse

by tinadp



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Epilogue, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadp/pseuds/tinadp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue for Season 2 Episode 6</p><p>Spoilers for Episode 6</p><p>Scenes from after the episode when Aramis is taken care of by his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this prompt a couple of times and after watching Episode 6 twice yesterday I had to write it. I'm not thrilled with it but it's done and I don't know what else to do to it so I'm just posting it. I know others are writing the same type of story(and probably doing a better job), another reason I just wanted to get it posted now.  
> As usual I give you fluff without much substance.

Aramis struggled to make his way up the hill. Suddenly he was aware of every ache and injury to his battered body. He hadn't even been conscious of the pain before. After his first moment of awakening on the awning, once he regained awareness he had had a singular purpose, to save the dauphin and the queen. And thanks to the grace of God he had done just that. 

There was a stabbing pain in his leg, he was quite sure there was a wound there, and then he was suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in his head. Adding to those injuries was the fact that he felt like most of his body had been cut by the glass on his way through the window. He barely made it the top of the hill and to the carriage to bow before the queen. Her smile had given him a moment of relief, his pain forgotten as she gazed upon him. 

He had nothing to offer Marguerite on his way past, he was too exhausted to even think of her. Part of him knew that he should feel guilty, he had used the poor girl, but he had needed to be near his son. It had been the only way. 

He stopped and stood with the others watching as Constance had run to D'Artagnan. He smiled at the sight of them, having known since he first saw them together that they were meant to be. He shared a smile with the queen, she too was happy to see their friends together and acknowledging their love. 

The ride back to the garrison had been excruciating, not that he would admit to it. Even just mounting his horse had proven extremely painful but he would not ask for help. His brothers were concerned for him and positioned their horses around him for the trip, Treville rode in front, with Porthos and Athos on either side of him and D'Artagnan behind. The fact that he was not even aware enough to notice this and protest was a cause for concern to the others. 

None of them had been able to accept his death as fact, they knew Aramis had a way of surviving, yet the fear had settled in their stomachs until they had seen him. They were not keen to let him out of their sight until they could tend to him. Porthos and Athos especially knew how the intensity of the mission and the thrill would have propelled him. Now, in the aftermath they waited for the crash. They knew he was injured, though they were unsure to what extent. 

They were almost back to palace when D'Artagnan noticed Aramis swaying in the saddle. "Aramis!" He called out, as much to alert the others as to the man himself.

Athos and Porthos moved their horses closer. Porthos prepared to catch him if he started to fall. "Aramis!" The big man shouted and it was enough to rouse his friend. 

Aramis opened his eyes, a look of confusion passing quickly over his face."The dauphin? The queen?"

"They are well my friend, you saved them. Right now we are worried about you falling from your horse. We are almost home, can you ride a little longer?" Athos asked softly, not wanting the entire party to be aware of his friends state. Aramis shook his head, trying to clear some of the fog and nodded. He smiled to himself, as long as the queen and the dauphin were safe, that was all that mattered, he had done his duty. 

Treville was acutely aware of Aramis' condition, and was concerned that he seemed to be fading fast. He dismissed his men, ignoring their smirks as he did so, to get Aramis back to the garrison as soon as possible, while he continued on to the palace with the others. 

Aramis was able to make it back to the garrison under his own power, but just barely. The others watched him closely. He was able to dismount from his horse, but within a moment he was overcome and collapsed. D'Artagnan was nearby and caught him, holding him up until Porthos scooped the unconscious man into his arms and carried him to his quarters. 

The men were silent as they made their way to Aramis' rooms. They were fearful of the state of his injuries and being able to adequately care for him. Yet knowing how much he hated the infirmary they felt they could not bring him there. D'Artagnan pulled the covers back on his bed and Porthos gently laid him down. 

They moved quickly, first removing his boots and his leathers, then his clothes. By the time he was down to his braies the bed was covered in shards of glass. Porthos gently lifted him once again and Athos and D'Artagnan swept the glass off the bed. 

After placing him back down the men paused for a moment, taking in the multiple cuts and lacerations, many still oozing blood. They felt at a loss, it was always Aramis who was in charge of these activities, even when he was the injured one, he directed the others. 

Finally Athos took charge, "D'Artagnan please get some water, Porthos some wine." Athos found Aramis' medical kit in his coat, unrolling it on the table to retrieve first the tweezers and then the needle for the stitches Aramis would clearly need. 

Athos covered Aramis' nearly naked body with a sheet as he started picking glass from his hair while he waited for the others to return, wanting their company and support before he began ministering to their friend. Porthos was back in a few minutes joining Athos in his task. They remained silent in their worry, gently working their fingers through his thick locks untangling dozens of glass fragments. 

When D'Artagnan returned the men slowly turned the marksman onto his side to get at the back of his head. Here they found they needed the tweezers, numerous pieces of glass were embedded in his scalp. Athos swore softly as his fingers probed over a large gash on Aramis' head, his fingers coming back bloody.

D'Artagnan handed him a wet cloth to try to clean the wound before they doused it with wine. A low moan came from Aramis as they did so, although he did not rouse. D'Artagnan kneeled beside the bed holding Aramis shoulder and holding his hair away from the wound, all the while watching his face closely as Athos and Porthos worked to stitch the wound. 

"This would be so much easier without all this hair," Athos grumbled. 

"Can you imagine what Aramis would do to us if we cut his hair?" D'Artagnan asked and the others chuckled. 

"It really wouldn't do for his romantic hero image now would it?" Porthos added with a grin. 

Finally finished with the gash on Aramis' head they looked to the rest of his body. Athos ran his hands gently over his friends bruises and injuries, probing for broken bones and was pleased to not find any. There was a large cut on the side of his right leg that also required numerous stitches, but fortunately they could not find any other serious injuries. 

"You might be in trouble for that one," Porthos nodded at the wound. "Those stitches ain't as neat as his."

Athos smiled faintly, "Luckily for me he can't see the back of his head then."

After the stitching was done they bandaged his leg and the three men proceeded to clean the rest of the many wounds covering their friends body. "Shouldn't he have woken up by now? Do you think he's ok?" D'Artagnan quietly asked. 

Porthos shrugged, "Don't really know lad. We'll give him a little more time to rest."

Athos agreed as he carefully cleaned the tweezers and needle, knowing Aramis kept these tools, like his weapons in pristine condition. D'Artagnan and Porthos cleared away the rest of the medical supplies and his clothes. The three men stood around their friend, unsure of whether they should let him rest or try to rouse him. 

They were startled by a knock on the door and Treville strode into the room. "How is he?" He asked making his way to the bed. 

"He made it to the stables but he's been unconscious since then," Athos answered. "He has a large gash on the back of his head and one on his leg that required stitches. There are cuts all over his body but nothing broken that I could find."

Treville nodded and leaned over Aramis. He lifted his eyelids, examining his pupils, pleased to see nothing abnormal. "You say nothing is broken?" He asked and Athos nodded. "If he doesn't wake tonight we'll send for the physician. Perhaps he just needs a little more time to recover from the trauma."

The men settled around Aramis watching over him. Athos and Porthos sat on either side of the bed, Porthos tightly gripping Aramis' hand and Athos resting a hand on the man's shoulder. Treville sat in a chair beside Athos and D'Artagnan had settled himself on the foot of the bed, resting a hand on Aramis' leg. Time passed excruciatingly slow for them. After several hours Treville insisted the men eat and retrieved a tray of food from the mess hall. 

None of the men failed to notice the extra plate of food ready for Aramis should he wake and the crock of soup that Serge had sent along as well. It gave them comfort and hope. The talked softly as they ate, D'Artagnan and Porthos filling the others in on the details of the day and Athos telling them of Milday's assistance. 

It was while they were eating that Aramis stirred. He opened his eyes, confused and surprised to see his friends surrounding him. He remained silent, trying to piece together what had happened. It was Porthos who noticed he was awake. 

"Aramis, how are you feeling?" He put his plate down and reached out for his friends hand. 

"The Queen and the dauphin?" Aramis still appeared somewhat dazed. 

"They are safe, thanks to you. We want to know how you are?" Porthos prodded. 

Aramis sighed in relief, crossing himself. "Thank God. "

"Aramis, what about you?" Athos demanded impatiently bringing a quirk to Aramis' lips. 

"I believe I am fine Athos, no need to worry." His voice was weak and hoarse but the eye roll he gave was pure Aramis. 

"You'll forgive me my friend. First I'm told you are dead, and then you drop before us and remain unconscious for hours. It was concerning...." Athos tried to make light of the situation but the look on his face betrayed his true emotions. 

"I'm sorry to have worried you my friends." Aramis managed his eyes closing as he was already feeling the pull of sleep.

"No sleeping yet," Porthos gently squeezed his hand. "We need to make sure you're ok."

"But I'm tired." Aramis yawned and the others smiled fondly. 

"We'll let you sleep soon enough my friend," Athos squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm thirsty then." Aramis pouted and D'Artagnan quickly retrieved a cup of water as Athos helped him sit up. 

Aramis reached out a shaky hand to take the water. D'Artagnan helped guide the cup to his friend's lips as he drank greedily. "Thank you D'Artagnan." He offered as D'Artagnan refilled the cup. 

"Now Aramis, can you please tell us how you're feeling?" Athos tried again, feeling a bit more reassured about his friends condition. 

"I feel like I fell out a third story window," he grinned, " And I'm concerned about any stitches I may have needed. Who did them and where are they? Are there any unsightly scars that may detract from my dashing good looks?"

"Well, now I think we know he's back to normal." D'Artagnan added as they all laughed. 

Once he knew that Aramis would recover Treville knew his men would best be left on their own. He made his way to the bed, "Aramis, I'm glad to see you awake. As always you performed your duties with distinction. I'm proud to serve with you. 

"Thank you sir," Aramis smiled sleepily, "Happy to be of service."

"I'm off to finish a last bit of paperwork. I'll see you in the morning son."Treville bid them goodnight and returned to his office. 

"How about something to eat?" Porthos offered and Aramis made a face. 

"I don't think I could Porthos..." 

"Have some soup at least, you haven't had nothin' all day." Aramis pouted once more and Porthos grinned. "The shoe's on the other foot now isn't it."

Athos handed a bowl of soup to Porthos who sat on the edge of the bed beside Aramis. "Porthos, I'm quite certain I can feed myself." Aramis huffed indignantly. 

"That's fine, but don't you go thinkin there won't be any mothering." Porthos leaned over and pressed his forehead gently against Aramis'. "I didn't really believe that you were dead Aramis, but I was so afraid you might be."

Aramis reached up and wiped the tears from Porthos' face before putting his arm around his friend and pulling him close for a moment. 

"I'd think you'd know by now my friends that I'm not that easy to kill." Aramis leaned back against the pillows and took the soup from his friend. 

"We'd prefer not to have to repeatedly see you prove that theory." Athos added sitting on the other side of the bed, his emotion barely contained. 

Aramis set down his bowl before reaching out and pulling Athos into an embrace. "It was very distressing to hear of your death. I don't ever want to hear those words again Aramis." Athos barely contained a sob, "I don't think I could bear it..."

"I will do my best to prevent it my friend." Aramis' voice was muffled in Athos' hair as he held tightly to his friend. 

D'Artagnan remain seated at the end of the bed, overcome with emotion, but not wanting to intrude on the scene before him. He loved these men, and thought of them truly as his brothers but he knew they shared a history before him. The tears streamed down his face as he held on to Aramis' leg not wanting to break contact with the man.

"D'Artagnan, " Aramis spoke softly, holding his arms out to the younger man. Porthos shifted to allow the Gascon to reach Aramis and the four men held onto each other, enjoying a moment of gratitude for their friends survival. Happy to know they would all live to fight together another day.


End file.
